SENSEI ENSEÑAME A HACER EL AMOR
by lauyiita
Summary: Esta es un kakasaku de mucho pero mucho amor.. de MAESTRO A ALUMNA . kakashi hatake le enseñara a sakura a hacer el amor?.. contiene lemon mucho pero mucho lemon ... "el amor no tiene edad" "ni fecha de vencimiento" que lo disfruten... :)


**SENSEI ENSEÑAME A HACER EL AMOR**

Ya han pasado 4 años, han pasado muchas cosa, bueno he crecido y me he vuelto una mujer y con ello he tenido CURIOSIDAD de como es hacer el amor, ya que soy una ninja medico se exactamente como es el cuerpo de una persona (un hombre) , de memoria se los significados de orgasmo, follar etc etc … y me he masturbado se siente increíble pero no he tenido la oportunidad de estar con un hombre y cuanto lo desearía, quiero perder mi VIRGINIDAD YA….. pero hay un pequeño inconveniente NO SE COMO HACERLO, como empezar oo como moverme o como hablarle besarlo aaaa….. no se. Necesito que alguien me enseñe a hacer el amor

Hoy tengo entreno con kakashi, awwwwwwwwww tengo mucha pereza ayer me quede hasta tarde en el hospital y estoy exhausta además siempre llega tarde eso es lo que más me molesta de él , voy a dormir un poco más …..

Ya no me coge el sueño, bueno me voy a levantar ,mire el reloc las 9 45 am NOOO…. Me levante de un salto por Dios la cita era a las 7:00 am kakashi llega a las 8:00 am y yo…. NOOO….

Llegue como pude al campo de entrenamiento, quieria ver la reacción del sensei ,lo vi sentado en un árbol leyendo su librito pervertido me vio y no dijo nada …

qué raro …..

-Hola kaka….

- ve y das 1000 vueltas al campo después 1000 flexiones después 3000 lagartijas etc etc etc …

- todo eso.

- sí y te debería dejar más por llegar tarde

- ( creo que se puso bravo) pensó sakura

- naruto y saske no van a venir asi que te sugiero de que empieces ya …. Que esperas dijo kakashi con un tono de voz muy serio

- uchhhh dije

- uchhhhhh que…?

- nada … (es la primera vez que veo a kakashi sensei tan enojado no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera pero ya que( había cometido un error )

Empecé con darle las vueltas al campo y una idea loca se me ocurrio…..

( me gustaría ver la cara de kakashi)

Inner (que cara…..desnudo, encima de nosotras … yyyyyyyyy

Nooo…

Ella mientras hacia las vueltas no dejaba de verlo

( se me ocurrió algo yyy si le pido a kakashi sensei que me enseñe a hacer el amor) ….

Pero que idea … ovio que se va a negar que idea tan estúpida… pero

… yo

Quiero….

-que haces mirándome tanto .dijo kakashi

-nada

-que irresponsabilidad la tuya siendo una de los mejores kunoichis de la aldea y llegando tarde

-tu no hables tu siempre llegas tarde. le grite a kakashi

- yo hago eso porque se lo prometi a mi mejor amigo que murió en una batalla

-TU QUE EXCUSA TIENES. GRITO KAKASHI

- (no se que me paso si era por la ira o que, pero lo que va a suceder de verdad no lo pensé muy bien)

NO ME GRITES… GRITE

De repente le tire unos kunais con explosivos bomba con la intención de MATARLO el los esquivo muy fácilmente con su sharingan pero era lo que yo esperaba ya le tenia una trampa

El lanzo un kunai apuntando hacia mí, me lo clavo en la espalda. él se alcanzó a asustar y vio como me convertía en un tronco , aparecí en su espalda y le iba a lanzar un puño el más fuerte que jamás había dado y lo golpee en todo la cara y lo lance a mas de 100 metros, no podía creerlo vencí a kakashi hatake el ninja que copia en un solo golpe .. era muy bueno para ser verdad… ovio…

Vi que era un clon de sombra

Con un movimiento rápido me lanzo al suelo me ato las manos y los pies y se coloco sobre mi y coloco un kunai en mi cuello .

-te falta mucho para superarme sakura

Al tener a kakashi encima de mí, me existe un poco y me puse un poco roja.

-bueno sigue entrenando (por dios que me pasa porque estoy encima de ella….. no lo pude evitar se ve tan linda cuando está enojada…. Que me pasa es mi alumna y yo su maestro no debemos tener una relación más allá que eso..) pensó kakashi

El retiro el kunai de su cuello , lo guardo , ya se iba a levantar hasta que sakura no aguanto más y lo abrazo y lo volvió a tirar al suelo con ella

-que haces sakura

-kakashi quiero quiero…

Por un momento la inner de sakura se adueñó de su cuerpo, pudo ser por lo que estaba excitada oo no se…. y le susurró al oído …. kakashi entro en shock al escuchar tales palabras, no sabía que decir…

-quiero que me enseñes a hacer el amor

-al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo mucho y no sabía que decir para arreglarlo

Chanarraaaaa grito la inner lo vez si no lo dices tú, lo digo yoo para que te enredas en algo que es tan sensillo ….

Quiero matar a mi inner pensé .Yo hace mucho tiempo estaba enamorada de kakashi y quería que el fuera su primera vez pero, se lo iva a decir a su tiempo pero esta boba va y se lo dice sin anestesia . ya queeeee es mejor hacerlo ahora que nunca

-Sakura….. dijo kakashi aun tumbado en el suelo y lo peor de todo encima de mi

- quieres que te enseñe a como hacer el amor …..

Kakashi se veía preocupado pero por dentro estaba saltando de una pierda de felicidad, cuanto la había deseado, toda esas noches soñando que estaban juntos , cada vez que leia su librito siempre se imaginaba haciéndolo con ella. Siempre la deseo, la amaba…..

por favor quiero que tú me enseñes, ya que eres mi profesor

-pero profesor ninja no profesor sexual además porque quieres aprender

- no te lo puedo decir …..

-Sakura…. Dijo kakashi con sarcasmo

-es… que, no se como hacerlo.. tengo curosidad y puessssssssss

-quiero que tu me enseñes.

Por favor….. sakura, nosotros tenemos una relación maestro alumna, esta mal, te llevo 12 años. Dijo kakashi con un tono preocupado pero por dentro arrepintiéndose de cada palabra que ha dicho….

-No te parece mejor, además, nadie lo va a saber, solo nosotros dos…

- y solo será esta vez… dijo sakura intentando seducir a su sensei…

Kakashi pensaba(porque dejo que ruege tanto ,por mi fuera lo haríamos aqui y ahora pero no puedo hacer eso no puedo desaprovechar esta oportudidad podría ser la única en mi vida.

-bueno si lo dices de esa manera no puedo negarme pero con una condición.

-cual?

- no se lo contaras a nadie, solo será esta vez y todo volverá a la normalidad ..

-dijiste una….. contesto sakura .

- vale si no quieres…

-bueno bueno..

-vamos a mi casa dijo kakashi

- hi

Ambos se fueron a la casa de kakashi,claro se fueron a escondidas,

kakashi le abrió la puerta, como todo un caballero y ambos pasaron a la sala

- sakura estaba muy nerviosa

-quieres te. (para calmar los nervios pensó kakashi)

-si claro gracias

-Ya te lo preparo espera un momento dijo kakashi

-Vale

Me sente en el sillón, la casa de kakashi está muy ordenada, nunca había entrado.

Ya esta listo toma

-gracias ,sakura se lo tomo

-como estaba dijo kakashi y se sentó en el sillón al lado de ella …mientras hacia el té, ordenaba en su cabeza todo lo que había aprendido de los libros de icha icha para saber, como enseñarle a sakura, porque el nunca lo había echo con una mujer el seguía virgen….

-muy rico gracias mmmmm… **comenzamos** …la inner de sakura volvió a adueñarse de su cuerpo y dijo esa palabra …

Aaaa .. lo siento kakashi y se tapo la boca

-tranquila nunca había conocido esa parte de ti que bueno ahora te conozco mas, vamos a la cama

-si

Se sentaron juntos en la orilla de la cama y kakashi dijo

_bueno el primer paso es aprender a como besar bien

Kakashi se me acercó, me ruborice un poco y me beso sobre la mascara, se separo y dijo

-Este es un beso común en cambio

Subio sus manos a su tabique y fue bajando poco a poco su mascara y mientras hacia esto me dijo

-No recuerdo la ultima vez que le mostre mi rostro a alguien jejej

- o.O quee sorprendida al ver el bello rostro de mi sensei,no tiene ningún defecto como le pensaba.. me quede observándolo por un momento, de repente, se acerco de nuevo a mi y me dio otro beso, este se sentía muy diferente al anterior senti sus labios contra los mios abriéndolos y cerrándolos e hice lo mismo, saco su lengua y la roso contra mis labios como pidiéndome permiso para entrar a mi boca, le di el permiso , empezó muy despacio, poco a poco se fue volviendo mas apasionado , me faltaba el aire y nos tuvimos que separar.

ALTERADO y respirando rápido kakashi me dijo

-estee eess el beso perfecto para empezar la relación

- El paso siguiente es empezar a tocar el cuerpo de tu compañero

Es mejor empezar encima de la ropa y luego quitarla despacio y cfensual todo lo anterior acompañado de un beso. Quieres la demostración?

Sakura se éxito mucho al oir tales palabras y pensó

-me va a ser todo eso…

.**claroooooo… **otra vez su inner adueñándose de su cuerpo

Okey

Empezó a tocarle la cintura y poco a poco fue subiedo, hasta tocor sus senos bien formados, los acarició y luego los fue apretando con delicadeza , y todo esto acompañado de un beso como el anterior, se fueron recostando poco a poco sobre la cama

-(yo no voy a dejar que kakashi haga todo esta noche)

Levanto sus manos y roso los pectorales de kakashi , luego sus manos se entrelazaron por la espalda de kakashi y lo abrazo muy bruscamente , **SINTIO SU MIEMBRO **estaba muy pero muy herecto, kakashi respiraba muy rápido y yo…. yo también….

Se separaron un poco, kakashi siguió besándola sus manos ya no estaba en su seno bajo y estaba acariciando su entrepierna, encima de la ropa ...

-ahhhhhhhhhh solto un gemido sakura

Esto desespero un poco a kakashi lo exito mas….. el intentaba no mostrar el animal salvaje que estaba en su interior, que intentaba salir con todas sus fuerzas…

Sakura se decidió hacer lo mismo con el punto g e su compañero.. **se sentía muy duro**

-Eeel pasooo siguienteee dijo tartamudeando es es quitar toda la ropa de tu compañero despacio y con suavidad mientras lo miras a los ojos ,,…

- o por Dios o por Dios … voy a ver desnudo a kakashi senseii…

Sakura estaba muy agitada respiraba rápido sus mejillas parecían a punto de estallar por lo rojas que estaban en cambio kakashi se veía tranquilo un poco rojo y agitado

**MENTIRAAAAA…**

El por dentro tenia un mar de emociones se sentía feliz pero a la vez preocupado se encontraba muy exitado pero también estaba nervioso, quería arrancarle la ropa de una vez por todas sin tantos rodeos ni ir paso por paso , la quería hacer suya YAAAAAAAA pero se acordaba de que el era el sensei y que solo la tendría por esa noche y se la pasaba . asi que tenia que ir muy despacio y con cariño no quería arruinar todo por una cosa del momento.

Se sentaron de nuevo en la cama

El empezó a quitarle su blusa con mucha ternura y delicadeza y ella le quito después el chaleco

Se fueron desvistiendo mientras se daba el uno al otro unas caricias y besos

(kakashi tiene mucha ropa..)

Claro primero el chaleco después la blusa manga larga con el escudo ninja después el esqueleto con la máscara fue difícil quitar eso pero el me ayudo, el pantalón las sandalias la pantaloneta ….mientras se quitaban el uno al otro la ropa jamás se dejaron de mirar a los ojos,

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos completamente desnudos

Se miraron de arriba abajo sus cuerpos

Vio sus bien formados pectorales, sus brazos tan musculosos por tanto ejercicio que hace…

pero sakura se quedo sorprendida con una parte y pensó…

**ES MUY GRANDE … **

Kakashii vio el rostro de sakura , se acerco a ella y le dijo con toda ternura del mundo

-Te prometo que solo te va a doler por un momento

La abrazo y siguió diciendo

-el paso siguiente es la masturbación

mientras estaban abrazados y sentados en la cama

Kakashi dirigio su mano a la entrepierna de sakura y la fue acariciandohaciendo círculos con sus dedos.

Ahhh ahhh ahhh

Sakura se acordó de que kakashi no hiciera todo asi que cogio su gran miembro y lo fue moviendo de arriba a bajo

Ahhhhhhh gimio kakashi

Poco a poco fueron aumentando su velocidad, sakura estaba completamente mojada y kakashi muy erecto..

Kakashi trago saliva

-Ahora el penúltimo paso dijo con la respiración un poco agitada.. es la penetración pero antes debo pedirte tu permiso

Sakura estaba tan pero tan excitada que temblando respondió con un

-hii(sii) hazlo

Muy suavemente el la acomodo debajo de el, la beso, abrió un poco las piernas se acerco a ella y le susurro

-Relájate… besándole cuello la fue penetrando poco a poco hasta que la barrera que la mantenía virgen se rompió….

-auuuuuuuggggg (duele duele.. pensooo sakura ) mientras le jalaba el cabello a kakashi…..

-tranquila va a pasar.. dijo kakashi

Kakashi intentaba controlarse, no se movió por un momento para que ella se acostumbrara al dolor.

Le dejo de doler un poco, sakura hizo un movimiento con su cadera queriéndole a decir a kakashi que ya estaba lista, poco a poco el se fue moviendo lo más despacio que despacio que pudo aunque el animal que llevaba adentro no lo soportaba

- Aaaaagggggg a sakura le estaba agradando ese dolor …

Kakashi se dio cuenta de esto y el animal que llevaba adentro pudo salir de su jaula poco a poco se fue moviendo mas y más rápido,

los gemidos de los dos se fueron escuchando

mientras el le pellizcaba los senos ella recorría su espalda con sus manos.

Aumento mas y mas la velocidad de las embestidas yyy ambos sintieron al mismo tiempo ese calor insoportable de placer recorriéndoles todo su cuerpo

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-te amo te amo kakasshiiii

- yo también te amo sakura desde hace mucho tiempo siempre te he amado

Kakashi saco su miembro, y se tumbo sobre ella para abrazarla..

Repiraban muy rápido

Yyyy el ultimo paso susuro kakashi..

Besarte y darte las gracias por estar esta noche a mi lado

Y asi lo hizo la beso y le dijo al oído gracias sakura por darme la mejor noche de mi vida

Gracias a ti kakashi…

Al dia siguiente….

El le preparo el desayuno, acompañado de una rosa, se lo llevo hasta la cama…. Desayunaron, se vsitieron. Sakura ya iva a partir hacia el hospital pero se balalanzo sobre kakashi abrazndolo muy fuerte y le djo al oído

-kakashi creo que no aprendí mucho, me quedaron muchas preguntas asi que, toca repetir…. …. Me gustaría tomar esta clase dos o tres veces a la semana

-…..mmmm… pero esta clase tiene un costo

-si cual?

-el de amarme todos los días de tu vida

-ese costo es muy alto, pero será un gusto te amare todos los días de mi vida

.-aa yy también tienes que soportarme y perdonarme todos los errores que aga y no golpearme porque pegas muy duro yyy nunca separarte de mi lado

-a y te dejare como tarea leerte todos los libro icha icha …

- entonces si puedo venir?

- si cumples con los costos, todas las veces que quieras mi amor….mi alumna


End file.
